Last Train Home
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: Joey's steps felt heavy in silent, illuminated street, in late night hours."Seems like that will be last train for you Joey."


A/N: I heard awesome song and decided to write simple one-shot for it. It's puppyshipping- meaning Seto and Joey- meaning boy and boy love. Don't like-don't read.

Any big mistakes- PM me pls so I can edit. My beta is not around.

**Bold Italic** = lyrics

* * *

**Last train home**

_**To every broken heart in here**_

It wasn't right. He didn't want to believe, but proof stood in front of him. His hopes lost the battle against the truth. He just stared at her but not seeing her. His heart pounded so hard in his chest that he briefly thought it will burst out. It rang in his ears, the noise of arriving and departing trains pushed back in his mind, as her words rang loudly in his head. _Love never existed there..._

_**Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared**_

_**She told me that it's all part of the choices that you make**_

She watched calmly his horrified expression. She only told him the truth. It was much better than lying now that he asked. It will probably be over between them, but it wasn't that bad in her opinion. She knew Joey was strong. She was sure that he will be able to move forward and that what happened between them will remain as good and nice experience. She knew he would understand her. It would be stupid if he thought that relationship between them was supposed to last. She was older than him- after all four years is not small age difference. What she gave him was only small experience trip and nothing else. No love, no commitment. Just adventure...

_**Even when you think you're right**_

_**You have to give to take**_

Joey gripped handle of his backpack. He was suppressing tears back; he would not let her see that she had hurt him. And for some reason, he could hear Kaiba's voice in his head, snorting and saying _'I told you so, stupid, dumb mutt.'_ And he agrees with Kaiba now completely, he _was_ stupid, dumb mutt. And Kaiba did tell him- not in way he just thought of, but similar. He could recall the conversation clearly- Kaiba snorting at him when he said he was dating Mai. He remembers now every single word Kaiba uttered then _'I don't think she has real intentions with you. Woman like her never settles down. But have it your way- don't come back, wailing how she dumped you'_ Now, those words pierced him. It hurt. It always hurt.

_**But there's still tomorrow**_

_**Forget the sorrow**_

"Last call for travelers for Domino City. Train is departing from Peron six. Last call for travelers for Domino City. Train is departing from Peron six."

Joey snapped back from his thoughts, looked away from her and rushed past her, getting into train in last moment, not saying a word to her. As the door closed behind him, he didn't even spare her one last glance.

_**And I can be on the last train home**_

_**Watch it pass the day**_

_**As it fades away **_

He sat down on seat beside the window, staring blankly at his hands. He was hurt, yes, but somehow and for some reason, he could hear only Kaiba's sneering voice in his head, his short and mocking snorts when he tells him that Mai did dumped him.

In past few months, he managed to come on some 'friendly' terms with Kaiba. Other did insult him still and sneer at him, but Joey did the same. What was odd is that they started talking about less important stuff and on first look it seemed like they were merely acquaintances. But time passed and many believed that Joey Wheeler had become one and only friend of mighty Seto Kaiba. No one knew how that happened.

_**No more time to care**_

_**No more time, today**_

Joey smiled a little; even if he was 'friends' with him, Kaiba still remained sarcastic and almost untouchable. He still held cold demeanor and was snippy from times to times. Joey grew accustomed to that. There were times when they would just sit at library, Joey doing math homework and Kaiba reading, no one speaking, except from occasional question about the problem from Joey. And now, that Joey remembered all of this, he couldn't but laugh a little. Yugi and the others couldn't believe what happened, but for Joey it worked out. And it's still working out.

_**But we sing**_

_**If we're going nowhere**_

_**Yeah we sing**_

_**If it's not enough**_

There was some girl sitting across Joey, flipping music player in her hands and humming to herself. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about girls, about Mai and about what just happened. It was just a fling, as she said and now that fling was over. She was smart to come to that conclusion herself. He didn't need to tell her that. But he felt empty. He felt like something was pulled out of him and left some small, but painful hole. He felt like there was nothing left for him.

_**And we sing**_

_**Sing without a reason**_

_**To ever fall in love**_

Joey took out small book from his backpack and started reading. It was book about more complicated phrases that Kaiba tossed at him and said that '_dong should learn new tricks_' because '_old ones are boring'_. And it also helped him with English class in his school. He didn't want to look through window; his thoughts will drift off back to this evening's event. He had plenty of time to think about it tonight when he gets home. As he flipped the page, his cell phone rang.

_**I wonder if you're listening**_

_**Picking up on the signals**_

_**Sent back from within**_

"_Mutt, where the heck are you?_" growled voice from the other side. "_I had to put up with geek squad whole day 'cause you didn't tell them where you dragged your sorry ass off_." Joey chuckled silently, small gasp that he was holding in escaped before he could prevent it to let it out. There was immediate silence on the other side. Joey sniffed, trying to sound haughty, while answering, "I needed some business to take care of." There was silence for few long, understanding minutes. Joey didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Kaiba was always like that- knowing things before Joey even managed to say them aloud. "_When are you arriving?_" Joey glanced at his watch and mumbled, "Thirty minutes." There was click on the other side and line went out.

_**Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on**_

_**Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here**_

Joey stepped off the train, twenty minutes after the call from Kaiba. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed towards the exit of the train station. He knew that Kaiba won't pick him up. Kaiba never does things like that. It is not like him, so Joey didn't bother to look around to see if the other is around. He headed straight for his home, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He dragged his legs, not trying to hurry. At his home, no one was waiting for him after all. His dad is in prison; his sister is away and living with mother. It was empty in small place that Joey called _home_. There was nothing that he can find there. But as he entered the street where he lives, he came to realize that tonight; he might not be alone after all.

_**But there's still tomorrow**_

_**Forget the sorrow**_

On the doorsteps of the building, sat no one but Seto Kaiba with fingers locked underneath his chin, staring at his car that were parked near. When he heard slow steps approaching, he just glanced at the other occupant of the empty street. Joey's steps felt heavy in silent, illuminated street, in late night hours. When he finally approached, Kaiba stood up and brushed off his pants: "Seems like that will be last train for you, Joey," he muttered, crossing his arms.

_**And I can be on the last train home**_

_**Watch it pass the day**_

_**As it fades away **_

Joey looked up at him, his eyes red from constant rubbing. He sighed and passed Kaiba, not saying anything back. The other just moved out of his way and waited for him to unlock the entrance of the building. As they entered the building and Joey's apartment, they were greeted with cold air. There wasn't heating on for two days since Joey was out of town. Joey walked across the room and pressed play button on phone. It beeped and woman's voice rang through silent apartment: "You have fifteen messages. _First message_: 'Joey, Yugi here. I know that I shouldn't bug you all the time, but we are having sleepover. Wanna come? Call back." Machine beeped again: "_Second message_: 'Jou, how are you? I haven't heard from you since yesterday. Please call back." Joey shocked his head at Yugi's antics- little guy is always worried. He caught Kaiba's gaze and it stayed locked as they listened through other worried messages that his friends left. Last one was Kaiba's.

_**No more time to care**_

_**No more time, today**_

Kaiba's voice rang through empty room: "_Fifteenth message_: Where the hell had you disappeared? Don't tell me you died in that hole. Call back before I snap your neck in two." Joey didn't move. Kaiba's eyes pierced him; fully realizing where blonde had went to yesterday. And from the look on the other's face, it seemed like that was last '_business' _trip out of town.

Joey walked across the room and sat down on couch beside Kaiba, looking down at his feet. Other man sat stiffly on his place with arms crossed on his chest.

_**But we sing**_

_**If we're going nowhere**_

_**Yeah we sing**_

_**If it's not enough**_

"Come on. Say it," Joey muttered darkly, closing his eyes. The other glanced at him, but remained silent. In his opinion, Joey was not stupid, only little naive. He makes friends, relationships with everyone, putting himself fully in it, not holding back. He knew that because blonde acted like that towards him too. But not everyone knew how to appreciate what they got from Joey. Even he didn't knew what to do when he started getting along with blonde. He needed quite of time to make order in his mind, to settle down with one conclusion. And he did settled down, but little late. Now, he has chance to speak his mind, like he always did.

_**And we sing**_

_**Sing without a reason**_

_**To ever fall in love**_

"What do you want me to say? That you are stupid? You already know that without me saying it. What else do you want to hear? Confirmation that you were naive and fell for it? You know that as well. Now you got it confirmed also. Does it make you happy?" Kaiba looked at him from the sides, trying to catch the expression of the other boy. However, Joey's face was buried hands and only small puffs of heated breath exited through other's mouth. Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes- he won't say anything else if other doesn't speak up.

Joey sat like that for some time and then removed hands from his face, leaning back on sofa. Kaiba didn't move. It was silent, and even if they were used to be silent like this all the time, this time- silence smothered them.

_**But we sing if we're going nowhere**_

_**Yeah we sing if it's not enough**_

"What now? What should I do now?" Kaiba looked at him. He really had wish to punch him right now, but he couldn't bring himself to even raise a voice. When blonde looked at him, he kept his gaze unwavering: "You shut down the station." He leaned in, making his breath ghost over Joey's face, his eyes still locked on brown ones that stared at him in surprise. Kaiba smirked: "And I will make sure that all trains are home."

_**And we sing**_

_**Sing with out a reason to never fall in love**_

_**To never fall in love again**_

When Joey woke up next morning, he didn't feel cold and nothing and no one felt distant. It was closed and everything was settled in on its place- everything was quiet and warm. All trains were home...

FIN...

* * *

A/N: HA! Short, sad, depressing yet with satisfying ending *grins* I hope I kept both of them in character.

Sooo... tell me what you think- leave some reviews. Oh, the song is called _Last train Home_ by _Lostprophets_- do not ownnnn anythingggg (:


End file.
